Naganadel
(codenamed UB Stinger) is a / -type Pokémon from Generation VII. It is one of the Ultra Beasts introduced in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Biology Naganadel's main stinger can eject a powerful, adhesive, and luminescent poison at a distance of over six miles. The abdomen contains hundreds of liters of this poison, as well as the Ultra Beast's brain. The stingers on its abdomen are directly connected to its brain, and it will react with violence if they are touched by anyone.[1] Physiology Naganadel is a large purple striped Pokémon that has both draconic and insectoid features. The top half of its body is slender with thin arms and fuchsia tipped claws. Both shoulders have grey spikes. Naganadel possess purple draconic wings, which it uses to fly. These wings have a single fuchsia claw at the joint and darker purple membranes. At the end of its long neck is its head, which has a large spiked crest and grey face spikes which act as mandibles when it opens its mouth. Its glowing cyan eyes are conjoined, giving the appearance of a visor. The lower half of its body is an abdomen that resembles a wasp's abdomen. There are three grey spikes on the end of the abdomen, with the middle one being the largest and resembling a hypodermic needle or a wasp's stinger. Evolution Naganadel evolves from Poipole after learning Dragon Pulse. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites |type2 = |usumspr = Naganadel USUM.gif |VIIback = 804B.gif |usumsprf = Naganadel Shiny USUM.gif |VIIbackfs = 804BS.gif}} Appearances Anime In the anime, Naganadel appears as a leader of the pack of Poipole, also one of them who lives in its homeland. Ash's Poipole evolve into a Naganadel and return to Ash to help him battle against the Guzzlord at the Manalo Conference in SM140. Trivia *Naganadel is the first known Ultra Beast to have an evolutionary line. *Naganadel shares its species with Nidoran, both being the Poison Pin Pokémon. *A mistake was made in the trailer for Naganadel where it was shown being sent out in a Beast Ball. This is not possible since its pre-evolution, Poipole, is only obtainable in a normal Poké Ball. *Naganadel and Dragalge share some similarities: **They are both the only / . **They are both the final evolution of a two-part evolutionary line. **They both can learn Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Gunk Shot, Iron Tail, Outrage, Shock Wave and Snore through move tutor. Origin Naganadel is based off of a dragon. It also resembles insects such as bees, wasps and tarantula hawks. Etymology Naganadel comes from Nāga (an ancient snake/cobra that spit dangerous poison, as well as an Indonesian/Malaysian name for dragon) and Nadel ''(German for needle). Its Japanese name, '''Agoyon', is a mix of 顎 ago (jaw), ago (Italian for needle), dragon and 용 yong (Korean for dragon). Gallery 804Naganadel SM Anime.png 804Naganadel Dream.png 804Naganadel Pokémon HOME.png Naganadel concept art.png Naganadel Sun and Moon Forbidden Light.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon